SlamWOW!
SlamWOW! was a beetleweight drum spinner built by Team Jester. SlamWOW! boasted a heavy, powerful weapon, but suffered from drive issues at its only event. Robot History SlamWOW! was originally built by Riptide Robotics, and competed under the name Barry Scott. After being sold and shipped to Canada it was modified, adding a stronger weapon motor, metal wheels with rubber tires, and a higher-voltage battery, but also losing the front wedge and wheelguards to meet the lower North American beetle weight limits. Kilobots XXXIX For this tournament, the beetleweight division was a two versus two "gladiator" event. In the first round, SlamWOW! was paired with lifter Mega Don G to fight The Butcher and HyperSchlock. As the fight began Mega Don G charged at The Butcher as HyperSchlock and SlamWOW! spun their weapons up. Mega Don G and The Butcher collided, sending The Butcher pinballing around the arena. SlamWOW! moved forward to join in but immediately lost drive on its right side and could only move in a circle. HyperSchlock got around the side of Mega Don G and began grinding away at it with its disc as it shoved Mega Don G into the corner, where Mega Don G became completely immobilized. As The Butcher waited, HyperSchlock went after the still-spinning SlamWOW!, ripping off its left tire before coming around the rear and smashing it into the red hazard and removing its entire right wheel, which sent SlamWOW! pinging off into the corner next to Mega Don G. Still barely mobile, HyperSchlock came in for another hit, grinding against SlamWOW! briefly but then backing into The Butcher's weapon, which hurled it directly into the open pushout. SlamWOW! had stopped moving by this point, giving The Butcher and HyperSchlock the win. In the second round, SlamWOW!'s partner was The Butcher, and they were matched against Scary Thing and Wilson. SlamWOW! started out ahead of The Butcher to guard its teammate while it spun up. Wilson and SlamWOW! began the fight moving at one another, but SlamWOW! immediately lost drive on the left side. Wilson circled around as Scary Thing moved around SlamWOW!'s rear and ripped off its right wheel before flinging it into the air and into the closed pushout for an instant KO. Now in a two-on-one, The Butcher advanced with weapon at top speed as both Scary Thing and Wilson tentatively aimed at its weapon. After a few grazing nicks, Scary Thing attacked The Butcher's rear which sent The Butcher spinning out of control. This resulted in The Butcher losing its weapon belt. Scary Thing was was then clipped by Wilson, which sent Scary Thing cartwheeling through the air shedding parts, hitting the ceiling and one of the walls before bouncing into the opposite pushout. Now in a one-on-one fight, The Butcher began to charge at Wilson, whose weapon was still working. Wilson seemed unable to get a bite on The Butcher, as The Butcher began to lead with its titanium rear bumper and pushed Wilson around. This continued for much of the fight, as The Butcher proved to be a superior pusher, and shoved Wilson around the box into the hazards and pinned it to the walls. Near the end of the fight, The Butcher appeared to lose drive on one side as did Wilson. The fight went to the judges, who in a split decision gave the win to SlamWOW! and The Butcher, earning both robots 1 point each. In the third round, SlamWOW! was teamed up with HyperSchlock against Utopia and Wilson. Wilson was unable to be repaired in time for this fight, so Utopia's partner was replaced with a large metal block. From the beginning it was clear that SlamWOW! had no drive on the right side, so the fight became between HyperSchlock and Utopia, who danced around one another. HyperSchlock got around the side of Utopia initially as SlamWOW! tried to gyrodance into a position to attack Utopia. HyperSchlock seemed to lose power briefly, which was enough for Utopia to swoop around and rip one half of HyperSchlock's wheels off completely. Utopia then went after SlamWOW! which was unable to gyrodance away from its weapon, ripping its left side wheel off before moving in and ripping one more wheel off of HyperSchlock. After one more big hit to HyperSchlock's rear, both robots were dead, giving Utopia the win with a double knockout. In the fourth and final round, SlamWOW! was teamed up with Scary Thing to fight The Butcher and Final Boss. As the fight began, Final Boss charged forward to try and catch the two drum spinners, but SlamWOW! darted to the side and went straight for The Butcher, who was still spinning up. After a few tentative hits, The Butcher got a bite on SlamWOW!'s right tire, ripping it off and sending SlamWOW! pinballing around the arena. Meanwhile Final Boss moved to join The Butcher, as it appeared Scary Thing was already immobile. However, it made a crucial driving error and drove straight into The Butcher's weapon, knocking it away and immobilizing it. Finally, SlamWOW! regained its footing with one wheel less than it started, and The Butcher approached as SlamWOW! tried to pivot and keep its weapon facing The Butcher. The two robots' weapons threw sparks off of one another on the first hit, but SlamWOW! overcorrected into the second hit, and The Butcher struck the bulkhead at an angle where it was pulling it away from the body, cleaving straight through it and sending SlamWOW! flying across the arena into the ceiling, minus its remaining wheel and its drum, which had fallen out when the bulkhead was pulled away and left at a 180 degree angle to where it had started. With its opponent completely demolished, The Butcher moved in to take another grazing hit on SlamWOW!'s corpse, but accidentally struck SlamWOW!'s battery, which had also gone flying in the impact. Shortly after the official countout, the battery began to pour smoke, making for a spectacular finish to the beetleweight event. In the end, SlamWOW! tied for fifth place alongside HyperSchlock and Mega Don G with 1 point. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots Armed with spinning drums Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Beetleweight Robots Category:Robots from Alberta Category:Kilobots Competitors